


[PODFIC] Vivian's Nightmare

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: The Voyages of the Legend - Alina Sayre
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death In Dream, Download Available, F/M, Gen, Illnesses, Nightmares, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Record Original Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Vivian pressed her lips together. “I always knew that having a baby was dangerous, but I’m usually in good health and I didn’t think much about it. But last night… last night I dreamed… I didn’t make it. It sounds so strange, dreaming your own death. But I saw it so clearly, Jude and the baby all alone…”-The Illuminator Rising (pg. 92)
Relationships: Jude Sterlen/Vivian Edrei
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Vivian's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vivian’s Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519013) by [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail). 



****** **

**Duration** : 6:27

 **Size** : 8.9MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream on Internet Archive:** [here](https://archive.org/details/podfic-vivians-nightmare)

**Download available**

**Music:** [from Fesliyan Studios](https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/royalty-free-music/download/sad-winds-chapter-2/213)

 **Original Text** : [Vivian's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519013)

 **Author** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Read by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)


End file.
